villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Guards (Aladdin)
Servitors of the Sultan The Royal Guards are the personal bodyguards of the Sultan and Princess Jasmine and also the troops of Agrabah's captain of the guard, Razoul. They are minor villains, turned later into supporting figures, in the Disney franchise Aladdin. Having previous encounters with the thief and street rat, Aladdin, the Royal Guards respect later Aladdin, and even help him in his quest to find his friends. The Royals Guards fall easily under the control of the villains, whenever somone disposes off the Sultan. Disney Villains War 3 Guardians of Jafar During the events of the third war, Abis Mal, the new Sultan of Agrabah, and Jafar, the chief advisor and genie to Abis Mal, hypnotize the Royal Guards and task them to look after Prince Phobos, a fallen villain from the previous war, and Miranda, a shape-shifter sorcererss, in the dungeons. One night of patroling, Nerissa arrives at the dungeons and uses her magic to force Razoul and the guards to bow before her, and then frees only Miranda from her cell. Reporting the Sultan When they recover from the sorceress' spell, Razoul, and possibly the guards report Miranda's escapement from the dungeons and also the fate of the Mukhtar, a hunter of Jafar. While Razoul is concerned to force Abis Mal to make his last wish to Jafar, the evil genie refuses and instead suggests another plan that it will get rid of their recent enemies. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 The Royal Guards briefly appear, as they capture Jafar by orders of Maleficent and her allies, after Jafar takes the leadership of Maleficent's faction. However, Jafar vanishes into thin air, before the Guards would imprison him. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery Royal Guards (Aladdin).jpg Palace Guards.jpg The Return of Malcho.jpg You idiots we're all got swords.jpg Return of Malcho.jpg Royal Guards (Kingdom Hearts).jpg Fazal.jpg Two Guards.jpg Hakim.jpg Fazal (DisneyClipArt.jpg Razoul and Guards (clipart.jpg Royal Guards.jpg Jasmine and The Guards.jpg Genie and the guards.jpg Razoul and The Guards run past those Sheep.jpg Is this not wonderful Hakim.jpg I am never being so happy.jpg Fazal frown.jpg It's magnifants.jpg Razoul And the Guards look at the Oasis.jpg Princess when Fazal was not thinking of food it will be time to buried him.jpg Razoul and his Guards.jpg Water.jpg It's that thief Abis Mal.jpg And what about my ballers.jpg Hahahahaha.jpg It your fault he's in.jpg Fazel.jpg Guards.jpg Spinning Guard.jpg Hakim under Nasira spell.jpg Hakim and Zagolion.jpg Another Fazal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Companions Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Minion Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Team Heroes Category:Team Villains Category:Neutral Category:Living characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:CGI Villains Category:CGI Heroes Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Royal Council Category:1992 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Arabs Category:Victims of Ursula Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Aladdin's and Hercules's Aillance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Aladdin's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament